Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. The extent of the proliferation of such devices is readily apparent in view of some estimates that put the number of wireless subscriber connections in use around the world at nearly 80% of the world's population.
Wireless communication devices include cellular telephones, two-way radios, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers (PC), tablets, laptop computers, home entertainment equipment, household appliances, and/or any other device capable of generating digital data. Such wireless communication devices include a receiver to receive wireless signals and/or a transmitter to transmit wireless signals.